


Houseguests

by glittering_git



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Ron and Hermione are rudely awakened.





	Houseguests

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Drarropoly 2018 Game/Fest](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> Board Position: The Great Hall  
> Prompt: "The ceiling's never done *that* before." - Minimum: 76 Maximum: 677
> 
> Thank you so much to [DapperDrarry](https://dapperdrarry.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

“Bloody hell ‘Mione, what’s all that ruckus?” 

“I can’t be one-hundred percent sure, but if I had to guess, I’d say that our oh-so-lovely houseguests are giving our new spare room a good christening.”

“Oi! Please don’t ever talk about Harry and Malfoy like that again.”

“Well, you asked.” 

“I didn’t need details, though, thank you very much.”

“How interesting. The ceiling's never done _that_ before.” 

“I will be having words with Harry, _words_ , I say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> Sign-ups for the fest are happening [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfGMZ78rAnEo41NC83vriBihKyx_M1Uwzvkf48FLv63V1-Dig/viewform) and are open until January 1, 2019!


End file.
